Why its just right
by LLmeantb
Summary: LL have been dating for a while, had a fight and something happens for Lorelai to realise how strong her feelings for Luke are... Rating is precautionary, R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Hey there! This is my first fanfic, I hope youll like it (It s LL all the way!!!!)!

...and english is not my first language and I dont havesomeone to check for mistakes so I reckon that there r gonna be some grammar mistakes in it.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters except Sina. I created her. But I dont own Luke and Lorelai. They belong to Amy Sherman Palladino and if I did own them, they would be spending every damn episode of Gilmore Girls trying to make babys and declaring their love to eachother!!!

77777777777777777777777 lucky?77777777777777

It had always been their thing. Fighting. But things had changed. They had a realtionship now. A real relationship. And both of them were "all in", as they had confirmed to each other. Everyone in Stars Hollow had been waiting for them to happen. In Taylors words "feared" the relationship "for some time". But when it happened everyone seemed to be rather pleased, that the dance they had been performing around eachother for years now, was finally finished. Luke and Lorelai were an item. They were "co-mingling". **Finally**… and "I told ya so, doll!"

-------

It had been hours since the fight and Luke was standing behind the counter wiping it for the upteenth and last time that day. He had given Ceasar and Lane the night off, because they had been covering for him a lot lately. And now that he wasn t going to spend the night at Lorelais and now that he needed to clear his mind, he was closing up for the first time in how long? He couldn t even remember, but that was mostly because he couldn t think straight.

_I hate this! _he thought. But still, he just couldnt be the one giving in.

_Not this time. This time she has to come crawling_

_But wasn t it her who caved-in first, last time?!_

_Yeah well, but this time its different!_

_No its not. Or maybe it is, because you seem to have lost a lot of brain while watching so much TV with her, Danes!_

_Stop insulting me!_

_We are one person, what are you gonna do? Hit me?_

_This is stupid _he thought for the hundreth time. With a deep sigh he turned around to go clean up the stove, when he heard the bell jingle. He stoped his track, jumping up and down inside, because he thought that she had come to apologize to him. She, Lorelai Gilmore, the most stubborn person he knew (besides himself….), came to apologize (I won, I won, I won!!! Ah geez, she really rubs off on me).

Not showing a hint of his excitement (as usual) he turned around slowly, breathing in deeply, trying to calm himself down befor looking up at her. Yes, he was going to make it easy for her, because he just couldnt wait to have her in his arms again, smelling her hair, kissing her lips! Oh, he was going to make it so easy for her, she wouldnt even have to say a word, coming here was enough for him to forgive her.

Looking up at the woman that just entered his diner, he felt disappointment stabbing his organs. The woman standing in front of him wasnt Lorelai. She was a stranger. Short, blonde and with an exhausted look on her face, staring up at him.

"Coffeeeee!" she said, looking at him with that same desperate spark in her eyes, he loved so much when he saw it in Lorelais eyes.

"Um I beg you pardon?"

"Please tell me your not closed, tell me you ve got coffe. Just one cup. Please! I´ll pay you 100 bugs. You want more? Okay I´ll make it 200. Just give me coffe! You know, I just had the worst week of my life and some how, everything seems to be falling apart and its like in that movie with that really good-looking guy. Oh my god! See, I cant even make good pop cultur references. You dont know me but I tell you: thats my thing. Thats what I always do and now I cant even do that. My life is over. I m done. I m a nothing." She said, whining!

_She is whining. Wow. She really reminds me of someone. And what was that about pop cultur references? Wait! Whats up with that accent? She sounds european._

"Where are you from?" Luke asked, filling the mug that he just put on the counter in front of the woman.

"What?" she asked, looking right into his eyes. He was a little shocked, because her eyes seemed to be filled with pain.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, yeah right, I should have known, my stupid accent. I m from Germany" she said, sounding a little bitter. She then lifted up the mug and started gulping down the coffe. When she set it down again, there was barely any left. _wow_ Luke thought again, _not only does she ramble like Lorelai, she can also drink that stuff like her. She s like the german version of Lorelai._

"Refill please" she demanded smiling for the first time. Stunned because of the resemblance to the woman of his dreams he emtied the pot he was still holding in his right hand into the mug without thinking about it.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, while she started gulping down her second cup. When she set the cup down, it was still half full. Her eyes were shining.

"Oh. My. God!"

"What?"

"This is the most amazing coffe I ve ever had and believe me, I ve had a lot of coffe in my life so far, because coffe is my best friend and its always nice to have a friend around! Whats the secret ingredience?"

His lips were forming a smile. _That is exactly what she said, when she had her first cup of my coffe. Well except that she said it without an accent… but still, the similarity… Maybe they are related or something. But they dont look alike at all and Lorelai hasnt got that thing in her eyes. Lorelais eyes dont mirror that sort of deep pain. Something really bad must have happened to that girl._

"Hey! Earth to Coffe God, I asked you something!" She even did the "waving her hands in front of his face" just like Lorelai sometimes did.

"I put a little nutmeg in it" _because thats how she likes it _(dirty) _and because I thought that she would maybe come here tonight… Oh I hate this!_

"Wow, great idea! I gotta remember that!"

"So what are you doing here? Are you visiting your relatives or something?"

"Nah. I´m just… oh nevermind. Hey, do you know a hotel or something, where I can stay the night at?" She seemed to be nervous. Yes, she was nervous. And even now she reminded him of Lorelai. She was rummaging through her purse, trying to avoid any eyecontact.

"Yeah. The Dragonfly Inn. So you dont have any relatives here?"

"Sounds nice.Where is it?" she asked, ignoring his question and finally finding what she had been looking for: her wallet.

"Not far from here. If you want, I can give you a lift." he offered. That woman had gotten to him and he knew why. Not only was she showing signs of similarity to Lorelai, she also had that something in her eyes, he always got, when he thought of his dad!

"Nah thanks, I think Ill be allright if you just tell me how to get there. Ive been enough trouble for you already. Werent you closing up?!"

_Wow, that was so not Lorelai, she would have made me come with her, wouldnt she? Oh my god! I just met that woman and Im already comparing her to Lorelai!!! Ah geez. I even started comparing her to Lorelai, the moment she set her foot into this diner! I really need to stop thinking about her or I will definitely got crazy! _Suddenly he realized, that he didnt even asked her name… And that she was holding up two 100 dollar notes!!!

"What are you doing?"

"I´m being a normal customer paying for my coffe. Why?" she said as if paying 200 bugs for one cup of coffe was the most normal thing in world.

"Are you saying, that you wanna pay me 200 bugs for some coffe?"

"Yeah. So where is this Inn you were talking about?" she asked while she was reaching over the counter, putting the money into the chestpocket of the stunned diner-owner.

"No, that is too much!" he said, reaching for his pocket to give her her money back. She stoped him, taking his hands and putting them down to his sides.

"Come on. I said I was gonna pay you that much. And believe me, if I Couldn t afford it, I wouldnt give you that much money. Just see it as a payment for coffe and information about a place I can stay at, okay? Good. Now please tell me where this Inn is because even though I just had that Cup of Heaven Im still going to fall asleep any minute, because I ve been awake for over 50 hours now!"

"Okay, tell you what. Im gonna take that money if you let me drive you to the Inn."

_Maybe Lorelais still there and we can talk_

"Thats a deal, Mister. Whats your name by the way?"

"Luke"

"Nice to meet you Lukey, Im Sina"

"Dont call me that!"

"Call you what?"

"My names Luke"

"Alright Pookey" he rolled his eyes.

"Its Luke! L. U. K. E.!"

"Wow, bugging you is fun! Lets go before you get too annoyed with me"

"Good idea" he said grabbing his keys to lock the door behind her.

-----

"So what are you doing in Stars Hollow? If you dont have any relatives or friends here, then theres not really anything to visit!" he said when they were in his truck, heading to the Dragonfly Inn.

"I dont know. Things got a little heated over there in Germany and I kind of decided to leave head over heals and got on the next flight to New York. And there was this guy at the airport in New York who asked me if I knew where I was headed and I blurted out that I just wanted a break from my life to sort things out and I asked him if he knew a place in the middle of nowhere, well actually I think I used the word shithole, no offence. Anyway, he said that he once passed through a place called Stars Hollow and that he thought, that that could be the right place for me. So I decided to give it a go and now Im here"

"Oh" Luke said wondering what could get so _heated _that a young woman like her (she must be in her midtwenties) would fly off to a different country. _Maybe its the same thing that's causing the eye-thing _he thought.

"What oh? You mean why would I just leave my homecountry?"

"Yeah"

"Well as I said, I just need to figure things out, you know? I just really needed to get away. But not just away but like really away away."

"What does really away away mean?"

" I dont know. Just far away I guess."

"And you just hopped on a plane?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, okay." _Something must have happened _he thought.

"Yeah. So where are we headed?"

" The Dragonfly Inn. It just opened like four months ago. My girlfriend is the owner… Well she… and her friend…" Luke was a little embarrased, because he just told a stranger that he had a girlfriend. Very Un-Luke, but the fight had kind of gotten to him… Yeah, right! _Kind of_ is a good one. Luke sighed.

"You dont seem to happy about your girlfriend!?"

"Yeah, well…, you know…, we had a fight…"

"Oh, Im sorry. But youre gonne sort things out, right?" _Wow, she must be a special one, if she gets to him like that. He seems devastated by the fight _Sina thought.

"Right." Luke said, his mind drifting off. _I hope we will. I hate fighting with her. She just doesnt get it. I want this to work but when she doesnt even tell me that that stupid Christopher guy is in town and staying at her house, I just cant do anything else than freak out. Doesnt she realise, that everytime he comes to town, they end up together. I just cant stand it. That guy staying at her house, goddammit. I cant do anything else than get all jealous and act stupid. Its not my fault that Im in love with her. She could just not look at me like she does and not always do that hair thing and just not be so unbelivably beatiful and…_

"Shit!"

That was the last thing he could say before his head hit the steering wheel and the lights went off.

-------

Inside the Dragonfly, Lorelai was trying to concentrate on her paperwork, when she heard the crash. Her head shot up. _What was that? _She walked around the desk and out to the porch. She saw one light of a car. But something about it seemed familiar to her.

"Oh my god. Thats Lukes truck!" she yelled running towards it.

77777777777777777777777 lucky?77777777777777

Ok thats it so far. I hope you like the start and dont worry, I love LL way too much to let anything heartbreaking happen.

Please RR! (And please begentle, this is my first fanfic...)


	2. chapter 2

About two hours later, Lorelai found herself in the second waiting room that evening. Too shocked to remember what had happened after she had recognized Lukes truck, too scared to care about not remembering. Nothing mattered but Lukes health.  
_Lukes health! What if… oh god. Stop thinking. If you start thinking you re gonna flip. So don t think ok? Yeah. Fine... He looked pale and didn t open his eyes. _At least she didn t see him opening them because her own eyes were filled with tears and she could hardly see anything. _Stop remembering! No more thinking and no more remembering Gilmore! Get a grip! Oh god. I saw blood. His blood. Running down his temple. Oh god, oh god please! I swear, if he gets out of this with no damage done, Ill give up coffe! And if thats not enough, Ill cut down my junk food intake too. Ok fine Ill give up junk food too. But we have to discuss what you consider junk food and what not… _

One of the nurses had made her call Sookie to tell her where she was and what happened. Lorelai tried , but the nurse had to take over because Lorelai started sobbing and crying so hard that Sookie couldn t understand a word.

Lorelai had started yelling after the nurse told her, that she couldnt say anything about his state yet. They were still operating, there was nothing else to do but waiting…  
She gave Lorelai something to calm herself down after Lorelai started blaming herself for everything. "If we hadnt fought…"

The nurse that made her call Sookie reappeared in the door. She had introduced herself as "Jessy, short for Jessica but only my mom calls me that". She wanted to check on Lorelai, if she was ready to fill out the forms for her boyfriend and the other woman. She seemed calmer now.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai broke her gaze and lifted her head to look at the nurse.  
"I have some forms here that you need to fill out please. If you want, I can keep you some company, I got a ten minute break now and the questions they ask are a little confusing sometimes, so I figured that you might need some help here…" Lorelai answered with a small nod.  
"Okay, can I get you some coffe first? Or maybe some tea?"  
"Coffe is fine thanks. No, wait, no coffe…" a sigle tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily. _Wonder Woman, Im Wonder Woman and Im strong and beatiful and Im not gonna lose it!!!_  
"Have a seet" she said patting the space on the bench next to her.

They filled out his forms and the nurse asked her about the woman.

_What woman? _

Earlier:

When she reached the truck, she tried to open his door but it wouldnt open. She started to panick when she saw that there was blood running down Lukes temple and ran around the truck to open the other door. She saw that there was a young woman sitting next to him. She tried to open that door but failed as well. Both of the passengers werent moving and both looked like the worst had happened. Lorelai pulled out her cellphone and called 911.

77777777777777777777777777lucky?777777777777777777777777

Luke slowly got out of his bed. A knock on his door had woken him up. he walked over to the door and opened it. Lorelai was standing in front of him holding a bottle of champagne and two wineglasses in her hand.

"Hey."

"Grabbed us a little victory champagne, and I thought -- you were asleep."

"Oh, no, no. I was just, uh, doing some bills and things."

"Doing bills?"

"Yeah."

"In the dark?"

"Trying to… conserve."

"So, when you went up earlier, you were going to bed. You go to bed early, which makes sense, because you get up early. And, ugh... now I got it."

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just come on in, we'll, uh..."

"No, I can hold on to this till later."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Good night. "Goes to bed early," I gotta remember that."

"Only on some nights."

"Hey, don't you also hate champagne?"

"Kind of."

"Yeah. I'm learning, I'm learning."

He turned around and closed the door. Staring into the dark of his apartment he remembered: Only a couple of months ago he would have never imagined that things could actually change between them, that he would one day just get over it and ask her out. But he did and now they were a couple and the town knew and Rory knew and she was fine with it.  
And Lorelai was so different around him. He had seen her with other guys but she had never looked at them like she looked at him. He knew why. She trusted him and that made him so proud. He, the grumpy diner owner had her. Finally! But somehow he had always known that she would see him someday, that he would ask her out and she would commit to him. They hadnt reached the commitment point yet, he knew that, but he also knew that they would some day. And she knew it too. He had seen it in her eyes when they were lying next to eachother after they had made love for the first time. And he saw it again the next night, after the townmeeting.  
_"You will never have to leave Stars Hollow, I promise!"_ she thought when she looked into his eyes afte the rant he held. And she was overwelmed, because she never thought that she of all people would one day feel completely sure about something. And so soon. Was it too soon?… No. Too soon to admit it to eachother yes, but not too soon to feel that way!

He went to his bed to go to sleep again, but when he pulled the covers over himself, he felt lonely. _Maybe shes still down there_.   
Two minutes later he entered his apartment again, Lorelai holding his hand, pulling him inside, then trailing kisses along his jaw. They made their way towards the bed, leaving a path of clothing behind them…

He rolled off her when his breathing slowly began to return back to normal. She snuggled into his side, wrapping one leg around him. He kissed the top of her had, as she did the same to his chest. They fell asleep peacefully, happy because the were going to wake up next to eachother.  
Only Lukes dreams were interrupted that night because she was stiring in her sleep. He wraped his arms around her, pulling her close, kissing her forehead softly. She calmed down immediately. A smile formed on her lips as she wispered his name, softly, slowly…  
Suddenly the immage of her lying next to him started to fade away and all he saw was a bright light.

77777777777777777777777777lucky?777777777777777777777777

"Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes?" she jumped up from her chair. A tall Man in a white gown was standing in the door. He was in his fifties and had friendly wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes.

"Im Doctor Smith. You came in with Lucas Danes?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Ive good news for you. We finished operating and he is currently being moved to intensive care. His state is still critical but hes gonna make it."  
Relive washed over her as she asked if she could see him. Hope shining in her eyes.

"Im sorry, but not yet. He has to come out from anesthesia first. That will take another two hours. We have some problems with the identification of the woman that was provided with him. Are you sure that you dont know her or someone that could know who she is?"

"No, Ive never seen her before."

"Do you know someone called Mick? The nurse thinks that she said that name before she received the narcosis."

"No, Im sorry"

" Okay thank you. Maybe Mr. Danes knows something. I have to go now. But you shouldnt wait the whole two hours here. I tell you, this place will drive you crazy. If you want, you can go to the cafeteria or take a walk in the park. Its very nice at night."

"Yeah thanks, Ill think about it."

"See you soon Ms. Girlmore and dont worry too much. Hell be fine. Everyone around here is trying their best!"

"I know, thanks" And with that she was alone again.


	3. chapter 3

So danagabrielle can stop crying… ;-) (Please write some more of those "Just say it, Lorelai"s, I love them!)

Im so sorry that this update is tiny (again…) but I had to study and I have to go to bed now… Stupid school… And the next bad news is that youll probably habe to wait for chapter four until Saturday, Im sorry but Ive got some very important exams coming up…

Wish me luck for my english exam tomorrow….!

-------------------------------

About ten minutes after the doctor left, she woke up from another daydream about Luke and found herself staring at the white wall in front of her.

_That guy was right, this is going to drive me crazy._

When she passed the entrance hall of the hospital, she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 1.18 a.m.. 24 hours ago she was lying in his arms in their bed. She secretly called it "their" bed because it made her feel even more special. If that was possible because whenever she was close to him she felt like the most special person in the world. And that was only one of the million things he made her feel, especially in bed… a smile crept on her lips.

She was standing in front of the entrance now and looked around, searching the park, the doctor had mentioned to her earlier.

7777777777777777777777lucky?7777777777777777777777

Luke tried to open his eyes, because the light was so bright, that he wondered where it came from. But somehow he just couldnt open them. He didnt have the stregth. It seemed like someone had glued his lids together. After one last attempt to open them, the lights started to fade like the dream about Lorelai had before and he found himself with her again. This time she was stroking his hand. It had become her "after-love making habit", as she liked to call it. They were listening to one of the U2 CDs he had gotten for her, both of them smiling stupidly, overwelmed by their feelings.

_So this is what I have to do to shut Lorelai Gilmore up_…

So this is what he has to do to shut me up…Dirrrty…Do it some more!

7777777777777777777777lucky?7777777777777777777777

In the park:

She stoped and decided to sit down on the grass. She didnt remember walking here, her thoughts had been occupied with him. How could so much happen in one day, she asked herself. When she had woken up in the morning it was because she had felt the space next to herself empty:

Luke turned the alarm off and got out of bed. He put his boxers on and left for the bathroom to shower, but only after looking at his sleeping beauty wistfully. Since they started dating he felt it getting more and more difficult to get out of bed in the morning. Sometimes she made it even more difficult for him by refusing to let go of him. He looked at his image in the mirror and found himself smiling widely. He did that a lot lately, so did she.

He immediately felt her presence, shortly after he had sliped into the shower.

"The only reason why you should not get lucky any minute now is because you left me alone in bed you know? But I think thats a really weak reason, maybe not even a reason at all. Anyway, make room for the lady please." and with that, she got in, pressing her mouth against his.

He left after setting up a fresh pot of coffe. She had gone back to bed after the shower. But of course not without whining for at least five minutes about him leaving.

Hours later she opened her door to leave for work, but stoped dead in her tracks. In front of her was Christopher holding up his right arm to knock on the door.

7777777777777777777777lucky?7777777777777777777777

Her immage started to fade away as she was snugling into his side and the brightness returned. When he tried to open his eyes, he succeded, but had to close them again. the light was stabbing him into his eyes. And soon he found himself in girlmore-wonderland again.

Half an hour later he was able to open his eyes and make them stay like that for nearly 30 seconds. He used the time to try to figure out where he was but didnt succeed. The only thing he recognized was needle in his left hand. _Eww!_  
He passed out again.

-----------------------

Please R&R!!!


	4. chapter 4

Please R&R! Tell me what you think: Should I turn this fic into something long???

This is me trying to make it up to you( and it was supposed to be longer but my monitor broke down after a power cut, this morning and it took quite a while to get a new one... Anyway, enjoy!) :

-------------------------------------------------------------

She had gone back to the waiting room and some doctor had informed her about Lukes injuries. Luke had been lucky but apparently one of his broken ribs had ripped a hole into his left lobe of the lung, which was why they had to opperate. His other organs were good but he also had a concussion, a laceration on his forehead, two more brocken ribs and a wiplash injury. She was shocked by the amount of his injuries but the doctor had asured her that none of them were dangerous.

------

2.45 a.m.. She sighed. Another half an hour until she could see him.

"Lorelai?"

The door opened and Christophers head appeared. She suddenly found herself getting really angry, as he hurried towards her. She was breaking under the weights on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Are you allright? You look horrible."

"You should be asking if he was allright! How dare you coming here? If you hadn´´t come here, I would be with him now. Sleeping in our bed, at home. Enjoying the peace. But no, as if you felt it, you had to come crashing into my life like you always do and take all the happiness away from me. I hate you Christopher, I hate you for coming here and I really dont want to see you right now! I want you to leave!"  
Her face was flushed from anger, but she tried to calm herself down.

"Lorelai…"

"No! You have to go, now! I´´m sorry I can´´t help you with you daughter, but you will manage it on your own. I did when I was sixteen and you will too. And now please for once respect my needs and leave." She spoke more quietly now. Her eyes apologizing for saying that she hated him.  
"Please Chris, I think you owe me big-time from the past and now is the time you can make it up to me. I´´m begging you, please leave!"

"I´´m sorry Lorelai. I didn´´t mean any harm by coming back... Well, call me when you´´re… when this is over." His eyes reflected his hurt, but he understood her. He nodded his goodbye and left.

Lorelai sighed deeply and sat down again, feeling so tired…

7777777777777777777777lucky?7777777777777777777777

"You can go and see him now. But I don´´t expect to see him in his normal beauty, okay?"

She nodded slowly and let the nurse lead her to his room.

Lorelai stood in front of the door, staring at it, seeing his face appering in front of her. She lifted her left hand up to run her finger tips over his cheek. Trying to feel his stubble, trying to capture the feeling of his warm skin running along under her fingers.  
Instead she came in contact with the cold door that was telling her where she was and why she was there.  
Inhaling deeply she reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door.

7777777777777777777777lucky?7777777777777777777777

Lorelais head was resting on his chest. He was absently stroking her hair while he watched her sleeping. She had a content smile on her face, her legs were entwined with his. He enjoyed his skin touching hers. And he enjoyed finally being able to watch her without having to hide it.  
He watched her back moving up and down and deep down inside, he thanked God for giving him the oportunity to do so. It was amazing. The wonder of life.

_How can she be so perfect? What did I do to deserve this? How can she make me feel so good, simply by breathing? _

_Aw geez, how can she make me think like that???_

7777777777777777777777lucky?7777777777777777777777

When she first saw him, she couldn't believe it was him. She wasn't prepared for a sight like that. She had thought that he wouldn't look too bad because exept for the laceration none of the injuries he had would normally leave any visible signs.  
But there he was, lying infront of her, with tubes coming out of his body, looking pale, with dark circles under his eyes, looking so small and unprotected.  
His eyes where glassy, she noticed when he opened them as he heard her come in. He tried to smile but he obviously wasn't strong enough to get his muscles to move. He wanted to give her a reassuring look and tried his best to do so.

"Lore..lai…" His voice was throaty from the tube that had been rubbing against his vocal chords when he was in surgery. The tube that had provided his lungs with oxygen, while he couldnt do it himself…

She knealed down besides his bed and took his hand in hers, being careful not to move it, so he wouldnt feel any pain from the movement. She started to wisper, tears running down her cheeks.  
She tried to tell him what had happened but all that came out was a mixture of her feelings and last nights events. She wanted him to promise that he would never leave her but she couldnt form the words in her mouth. The thought of him leaving her was too painful.

He slightly lifted his thumb and ran it over her palm.

"Shhh… Im fine…"

She put her forehead on the edge of the matress and quietly sobbed into it.

7777777777777777777777lucky?7777777777777777777777

Sometime later, she was sitting on a chair next to his bed, holding his hand and staring at him. Their eyes had been locked until he slowly closed his and fell asleep. She lost all sense of time watching him, making sure that his chest was moving up and down regularly.  
Every once in a while she had to wipe her cheeks. She couldn´´t stop the tears, no matter how hard she tried. She also couldn´´t stop imagining what could have happened, how her life could have changed.

_What if……_

She knew why she couldnt stop thinking. She took a deep breath.

"I love you, Luke" she wispered slowly.

And then she said it again. It got easier with everytime. Her voice became stronger as she said it again.  
And again, her voice soften, until she felt her own eyes shut but still seeing his image in front of her. Never forgetting any of his beatiful features.

7777777777777777777777lucky?7777777777777777777777

Meanwhile, the person that had come into Lukes Diner hours ago was slowly recovering from anaesthesia:

Sina recognized the place where she was. The one place she never wanted to be again. The place that brought up so many memories of which she had tried to get rid off for some time and had only succeded after discovering the wonderful world of sleeping pills. Before that she hadnt been able to sleep for over three weeks.  
The bags under her eyes wouldnt hide under make-up after the first week passed. But no one wondered why, back then...

And now, here she was. Terrified of falling asleep, too exhausted to stay awake.

_Maybe, if I just take a nap, I wont see it...? _

She closed her eyes and woke up again, half an hour later, sweating hard. The horrible immages were still going through her head, tears were still running down her cheeks. She should have known better. She should have stayed awake.

_I just hope I didnt sceam. Or else Ill have to explain this._

But she had screamed and the nurse that entered her room was highly alarmed.

7777777777777777777777lucky?7777777777777777777777

Please review! Thanks

Oh! And yeah: I dont like Christopher (and because of that Im gonna try to keep him out of this fic. You really shouldnt write about a character you dont like……..) but I do like cliffhangers..... muahaha, evil...


End file.
